Stolen Kiss
by Brujhah
Summary: Regalo de Cumpleaños para Okashira Janet. El día en que el sirviente desafío a una niña y descubrió que "ciertas cosas muertas" seguían vivas. AXI. Oneshot.


_**Bien, bien. Okashira Janet, una de las mejores autoras de Naruto – que quede claro, fics de Naruto (sería que particularmente no me gusta, pero de la cual leo fics) ya que el autor de Naruto es Kishimoto, sobrevalorado en exceso debo decir… pero me estoy desviando- estuvo de cumpleaños el cinco de este mes. Y si bien no pidió fics de Hellsing, yo me propuse escribirle uno a modo de regalo (¬¬ felicidades, felicidades) estamos a siete así que voy con dos días de retraso. Pero esta completo.**_

_**En fin, el titulo no es muy original y la idea de donde saqué la historia tampoco ya que es un hurto/tributo a Imágenes (revisar favoritos en mi perfil) es una serie de One Shots inspirados en imágenes (valga la redundancia) sacadas de internet sobre Naruto, solo que la mía la hice de una de Hellsing que es esta http:/ www . zerochan . net / 514951#full (sin espacios desde luego)**_

_**En fin nuevamente reitero mis felicitaciones a Okashira Janet, por los… años que sea que cumple.**_

_**Atte.-**_

_**Brujhah.-**_

_**PD; escuchar durante la lectura sin importar el orden, A Life all Mine, Capital of Nowehere ambas de The Gathering, Adore de Anneke Van Giersbergen y Orestes de Perfect Circle.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stolen Kiss<strong>_

No había luz, tal como le gustaba a la muchacha. Tal como le había gustado a su padre y a su abuelo antes que ella. Y aun así había; pálidas y brillantes líneas de se filtraban por los contornos de las cortinas dando la luminosidad necesaria para que Integra leyera a gusto, le resultaba irrisorio, como una señal de algo que no quería aceptar, pues justo en el borde deseado, la luz se cortaba dando completo control a la tranquila sombra de la estancia en rededor de la muchacha, eso era un indicio.

La luz… solo donde ella.

Movió la cabeza desechando esos pensamientos. Típico de los Hellsing, creerse el centro de la atención, cuando había sido él quien hiciera todo el trabajo. Su nueva ama, siendo una niña aburrida, era igual al resto de esos idiotas. Quizás esa familia tenía cierto interés por la oscuridad. Pero llegar a esa deducción era muy simple ya que… bueno; él estaba con ellos.

Dejando entonces de lado sus vagos rencores contra los Hellsing se centró en ella al tiempo en que una burlesca sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, en silencio la observó un par de minutos más, lo cierto es que quería fastidiarla pero no se le ocurría como. Ahora que era niña debería hacérsele fácil, pero lo cierto es que nada era tan sencillo tratándose de los Hellsing.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos sin dejar de mirarla, aunque lo cierto es que no solo la observaba a ella, sino que todo a su alrededor. Conocía la distribución de los muebles desde el primer día en que dejara caer su sombra en aquella mansión, no había cambiado en lo absoluto a pesar de que el resto del lugar se había visto modificado en incontables ocasiones, sobre todo cuando la madre de Integra fuera una joven activa y optimista, antes de embarazarse. Pero la biblioteca se mantenía igual, con esa ridícula silla de anciano en la cual falleciera la abuela de Integra, quizás haciendo lo mismo; leyendo.

El mismo se consideraba un gran lector o lo había sido en su época de humano, era parte de su responsabilidad como monarca, pero él era hombre. Integra, si bien, pertenecía a la nobleza –el cual solo era un título con poco más de ciento cincuenta años de antigüedad, muy poco comparado al suyo propio- solo era mujer ¿mujer? Aún menos que eso, era una niña; demasiado seria a su gusto, demasiado aburrida.

¿Cómo podría fastidiarla?

Aunque quizás no fuera buena idea meterse con la líder del clan, al fin de cuentas ella le había liberado ¿no?

¡Oh, cierto! Se encontraba frente a una pequeñita zorra engreída y orgullosa.

¿Cómo podía perder el tiempo en libros? A esa edad, en su país las chicas ya estaban listas para casarse y parir bebés y como hacer bebés era tan divertido, a esa edad no estaban concentradas en libros sino en comenzar, con ese término actual llamado _"acción_".

Sí, eso podría servir; provocarla. Rió para sí.

No había pasado desapercibido para él, lo estructurada que Integra era en sus relaciones con el sexo opuesto. De hecho solo se comunicaba con Walter, la mayoría de los Sires y en ciertas ocasiones le dirigía la palabra. Pero al resto de los muchachos los trataba con una insultante indiferencia, como si fuera mejor que ellos. Aunque admitía que en comparación con la estúpida juventud actual, si, Integra era por lejos superior. Pero de todas maneras le parecía demasiado orgullosa, al fin de cuentas necesitaba un marido para el futuro y en ese asunto no había discusión posible, después de todo era una noble y la última de su casa, tenía que cumplir con la obligación de perpetuar un heredero, pero a ese paso y menospreciando a todos difícilmente lo lograría. Por otro lado no la culpaba, los ejemplares eran realmente imbéciles, pero ella misma no era el gran partido.

La casa Hellsing, era demasiado joven a su gusto y su estatus lo habían conseguido gracias a matrimonios ventajosos y a él. Así que en cierto sentido, debería estarle agradecida.

"_Si claro, Arthur fue de lo más agradecido"_

Pero Arthur era hombre, un bastardo traidor, pero hombre y un adulto. Ella no, era mujer ¿Qué mujer? Una niña, demasiado seria, demasiado aburrida. Quería fastidiarla, pero no había gracia alguna en ganarle a alguien tan inferior. A una dudosa _"nobleza de sangre"._

No, la sangre de Integra no era dudosa, era deliciosa. Se relamió la boca, recordando el día en que la chica lo sacara de aquél sótano, no lo había hecho por _"agradecimiento"_ si no por necesidad. ¿Pero acaso él no se había refugiado en los Hellsing, también por necesidad? Bueno este mundo siempre había sido de cínicos ¿Cómo reprochar aquello en una niña, si él era el peor de todos? Sencillamente no había moral.

Entonces un ruido extraño interrumpió sus ideas, Integra, de manera descuidada, trataba de coger una de esas cajas móviles de plástico con las cuales dirigías todo a distancia, hizo un pequeño movimiento y una luces, junto con la música se encendieron. Aquello no lo sabía, pero era obvio, Arthur había sido un aficionado a la música y él personalmente no desaprobaba el estilo llamado rock. Integra sin embargo parecía ser fan de la música clásica.

"_La chica no puede ser más aburrida"_

Quizás en eso se parecía a su madre, ya que Arthur era de todo menos aburrido. Pero no se pueden heredar solo las virtudes de los padres, para una mezcla completa también se necesitan los defectos. ¿Cuáles serían los que ostentaba Integra Hellsing? Bueno obviamente su nula capacidad para llamar la atención del sexo opuesto era una. Nuevamente no pudo evitar sonreír: quizás por ahí podría empezar, lanzar un comentario mordaz que inevitablemente ella respondería. Se adelantó dos pasos, pero el piso alfombrado amortiguó el sonido logrando que ella le ignorara por completo, estaba sumida en su lectura y con la música de fondo en lo que menos pensaba era en un espía en su propio hogar.

Mientras se dirigía a ella no pudo evitar pensar en cambiar su forma, algo tenía Integra hacia él, podía ser miedo o rencor, que la hacía replegarse automáticamente cuando se encontraba en su presencia. Bajo esas ideas si se enfrentaba a ella con su forma actual, lo más probable es que la chica se recogiera sobre sí misma y le ignorara para dejarle a solas o simplemente se inventara una excusa para no tener que aguantarle.

Le gustaba saber que en cierto sentido le temía, pues ella que había dado muerte a su traidor tío y no había cedido frente a él, era lo que Alucard consideraría un espécimen interesante, difícil de encontrar sobre todo en una niña. Por lo tanto que alguien con tal voluntad se viera incomodada por su presencia y que fuera ella, solía sacarle un par de sonrisas. Aunque todo sería más deleitable y sus sonrisas más gratas si supiera que era otro el motivo.

Gustarle a Integra.

La idea de que él pudiera gustarle, estaba enmarcada en lo mucho que se esperaba de ella y las ganas de retorcer las esperanzas de todos los Hellsing, sobre todo del bastardo de Arthur y destruirlas, aplastarlas y orinarse encima de ella, reírse y burlarse, al conseguir la devoción de la última de esa casa. No podía decir que no lo hubiera pensado, de hecho se había imaginado el cuadro desde que los llantos de un bebé que no era varón se adueñaron de la casa. Simplemente deleitable. O así le hubiera resultado si es que la chiquilla viera un poco más de lo que él era y no solo al sirviente y moustro que había liberado.

¿Pero que podía regañarle?

Siquiera los sentimientos de una niña, eran comparables a la sensación de victoria en una batalla, a la sensación que entregaba el desgarrar y torcer los cuellos enemigos, al terror que se pintaba en sus caras cuando él actuaba. Pero en Integra no hubo terror cuando destrozara a los ayudantes de su tío. Por lo mismo tendría que verlo, o debería haberlo visto. No podía ser invisible ante esos intensos ojos, ante ese orgullo que era tan grande como el suyo.

¿Con que cara esa chiquilla se hacía la importante? No solo ante esos estúpidos muchachos, si no ante él.

Dejó que el momentáneo rencor se desvaneciera junto a su apariencia para tomar la de un niño, demasiado parecida a una niña, le gustaba confundir, lo había hecho con Walter durante la guerra cuando el mayordomo mostraba un carácter tan aburrido como ella. Le serviría, sería más fácil sacar a colación el _"asunto masculino"._

Sonrió y extendió los brazos en un superfluo estiramiento de sus recientes músculos y huesos que le daban una forma que a primera vista parecía divertida e inocente.

**°~*OOO*~°**

"_Marianne Mercer era una puta" _

Y no pudo evitar reír junto a un brillo malévolo en los ojos cuando lo pensó. Lo gracioso es lo muy mojigata que parecía con esos rizos rubios y sus ojos azules y grandes, con su boca en forma de corazón y esas pestañas que se batían como alas de mariposas, una verdadera zorra.

Esa tarde cuando su chofer fuera a buscarla, Integra hizo perder el tiempo de ambos buscando al maldito borrego por el cual se hacía pasar y que hace meses quería volverse su amiga. Pero desconfiada como era, realmente no le interesaba caer bien o no, no a ella al menos. Mercer era prima de Gustav Von Ajkusen y este se tenía en demasiada estima, de hecho aprovechando la cercanía que Marianne se había fabricado, buscaba innumerables ocasiones para acosarla e incomodarla; intentó tomarle la mano, abrazarla y en una ocasión –descuidando su defensa- le plantó un sonoro y húmedo beso en la mejilla, situación que la abochorno de tan humillada que se sintió.

Sin embargo no reaccionó, a diferencia de lo que se pensaba no lo golpeó o insultó, después de todo ella era una dama de la nobleza y no perdería los estribos por algo tan insignificante, tan banal y tan infantil.

No, era mentira, pero ella ya sabía aparentar.

Lo destruiría, cierto, pero la venganza era un plato que se servía mejor frío. Ya tenía la mitad de su plan listo y lo había detenido solo por consideración a Mercer y es que a diferencia del resto, la muchacha jamás había sido hostil con ella, no era de esas tontas que se reían por sus vestidos largos y cómodos, por sus gafas o por su habilidad física –la cual le enorgullecía decir superaba en ocasiones a muchos compañeros varones- no la trataba de marimacho y en si era bastante agradable con ella.

Ahora sabía que todo era mentira.

Como en muchas ocasiones Marianne Mercer le había acompañado a la salida, los días jueves su curso salía más temprano, la muchacha en tanto se quedaría esperando al confianzudo de su primo. Así que cuando James, su chofer, le indicó que había un libro tirado a su lado en el pavimento a Integra solo le bastó mirarlo para saber que era de Mercer. Elegante y sobrio, tenía una correa chapada con el símbolo de Mercurio, indicio vago del interés de Marianne por los campos dedicados a la medicina, eso ya lo sabía. Así que no se dedicó a husmear más, simplemente entregó su bolso a James e indicó que le esperara; Marianne ya había desaparecido entre el gentío de alumnos que a esa hora se retiraba.

El equipo de rugby entrenaba, así como los remeros. De reojo vio al sobrino de Lord Islands y una de las nietas de Lord Penwood, varios años menor que ella, le saludo con una sonrisa único gesto que Integra correspondió. Sabía que al menos en su curso, muy poca gente la toleraba ya fuera por envidia o recelos, los cuales se centraban principalmente en que fuera ella y no su tío Richard quién heredara Hellsing. Y es que si se pensaba bien, la organización de su padre generaba muchas ganancias y subvenciones del gobierno ya fuera en la compra y venta de armas, uniformes, equipamiento militar, investigación y desarrollo de nuevos métodos para luchar… contra lo que su organización luchaba.

Hace un par de semanas, después de finalizada la investigación que dictaminó: _"Que Lord Richard J. Hellsing se suicidó_" se le dio permiso a ella y a Walter para registrar las pertenencias de su tío, en donde encontró todos los planes para que Hellsing se convirtiera en una milicia adicional al ejército y con bases internacionales con fines de lucro, en un principio no había entendido muy bien que quería decir eso, hasta que inició la lectura de cada uno de los contratos que estando firmados ya no se podía concretar. Ahí vio los nombres de Lord Wislet, Lady Farrers, dos ministros y a una serie de concejales. Cuando descubrió que estos últimos saldrían beneficiados del reclutamiento de jóvenes soldados, se preguntó a qué se refería, después Walter le contaría que se trataba prácticamente de secuestrar a niños en condición de calle para obligarlos a llevar el entrenamiento que los convertirían en soldados adecuados de Hellsing. Esa idea la escandalizó y sorprendió en partes iguales, sabía que su tío era un insecto, pero no imaginaba que fuera un parásito tan práctico. Y cuando hablaban de lucro era llanamente el cobrar por sus servicios, con presencia internacional que estarían al servicio de cualquiera que tuviera el dinero para pagarles.

"_Una vergüenza" _

Recordaba haber pensado sin que siquiera sus cejas se alzaran en algo más que una mueca de indiferencia. Por dentro, sin embargo, se sentía completamente revuelta. Si se había controlado era para no demostrar debilidad frente al vampiro, quién como nadie tenía la capacidad de sacarla de sus casillas. Y cada vez era mejor al lograrlo. Pero ese era un crédito que solo le daba a él. A nadie más.

Por lo mismo no se sorprendió cuando escuchó la clara voz de Marianne decir con toda calma.

— Su indiferencia debe ser porque no le gustan los hombres… — no entendió porque aquello le dio a entender que se trataba de ella — realmente debe tener problemas de frigidez… hace tres días Oswald Carter le dejó una carta en su pupitre y siquiera la abrió — lo recordaba y le parecía extraño que nadie notara que esas cosas no le interesaban.

— Quizás solo está deprimida… — dijo otra voz — solo este año ha perdido a su padre y a su tío — la aparente lástima le enfureció aún más que el cinismo de Marianne.

— Es más probable que este mal de la cabeza su padre murió enfermo y su tío se suicidó… quizás eso la volvió fría… ya que tampoco le gustan las mujeres…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Me he insinuado de todas las maneras posibles, sin resultado alguno…

— Quizás tú no le gustas… — a esas alturas Integra comenzó alejarse.

¿Cuándo Marianne se le había insinuado? Sencillamente no lo recordaba, pero lo cierto es que tampoco era muy despierta en ese tipo de cosas, solo en un caso como el de Gustav lo había entendido y eso fue porque el muchacho no se había dedicado a ser muy sutil, pero a ella le gustaban los hombres, solo que no había ninguno que estuviera a su nivel o que sencillamente viera como su igual, ninguno interesante o llamativo.

¿Pero que era llamativo para ella?

¿Cómo le gustaban?

Altos, bajos, morenos, rubios.

Debían ser altos, si, más que ella, se sentiría ridícula con alguien que no la superara al menos en estatura. No le gustaban, pero si llamaban la atención los pálidos y eso lo asumía como el contrario total a lo que ella era, si lo veía así él tendría que ser alto, de cabello y ojos oscuros, así como pálido. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando notó que estaba describiendo a Alucard.

Alucard era interesante y sin duda tenía más conocimientos que ella, era imposible mirarlo hacia abajo y todo su ser le resultaba llamativo.

Esa idea no la tranquilizó en lo absoluto y menos el entender que estaba comparando a todos los muchachos que conociera con el viejo vampiro.

_"¡Por Dios si él estaba muerto! ¡Era un demonio, un vampiro!"_

Pero en esos momentos en que le veía acercarse a ella socarronamente y con una forma diferente, como de su edad, como un hermoso muchacho de su edad, con las pupilas rojas más grandes de lo habitual, pálido como el mármol y con una cascada de cabellos brillantes y negros como las plumas de un cuervo que se agitaban ante el bamboleante caminar de aquél vampiro que en algún minuto le había producido un miedo de muerte.

"_Es hermoso"_

Alucard sonrió, había captado completamente el pensamiento de Integra y junto con ello su ego se insufló de una manera en la cual podía ver a Arthur revolviéndose en su tumba y antes que él a su padre y al padre de este. Pero no podía desconcentrarse, había meditado mucho sobre como fastidiarla para solo dejarlo porque en cierto sentido ella le había, indirectamente, complacido.

— ¿Tan sola ama? — y aquello fue suficiente para hacerla aterrizar. Volviendo al diario de Marianne Mercer, preguntó con absoluta indiferencia

— ¿Que te ocurrió?

"_Mocosa insolente" _

Acercó su persona a la ventana de la cual Integra aprovechaba la luz, miró de reojo a la muchacha y esta solo se movió un poco hacia la izquierda logrando obtener mayores detalles de lo hecho por Marianne Mercer el quince de agosto del año anterior.

— Solo me decidí por un cambio de imagen — contestó risueño — ¿Qué le parece ama? ¿Es de su agrado? — preguntó juguetón recordando los modismos que tanto habían ofuscado a Walter en sus misiones juntos.

Integra se guardó su sonrisa, no debía confiar en el vampiro aun cuando se mostrara tan simpático, de hecho le parecía que quería congraciarse o derechamente manipularle y ella no estaría dispuesta a caer en ello.

— No — mintió con descaro, logrando que la sonrisa de Alucard se ensanchara aún más.

— Que mentirosa — dijo con la cabeza baja, logrando que la muchacha alzara la vista para mirarle con sorpresa contenida — que acaso no soy hermoso como el mármol… con un cabello de plumas de cuervo — Integra enrojeció con violencia gesto que complació aún más al vampiro, la tenía en sus manos.

Sin embargo no se permitiría perder el control con él. Alucard era el único que estaba logrando sacarla de sus casillas, no le daría en el gusto en esta ocasión. Bajó la vista y resopló un par de veces para calmarse.

Mientras él; estaba en algo parecido al paraíso, aunque le decepcionó la manera tan fácil en la cual ella cayó en su juego, de hecho al leerle sus pensamientos se había proveído de la mejor información para fastidiarla, para realmente fastidiarla.

— Nunca me oirás admitirlo, maldito chupasangre… poderoso eres, sin embargo — dijo retrayéndose sobre sí misma, pero de una forma que Alucard no conocía y que le pareció tremendamente atractiva, de todas maneras quedó helado al obtener su respuesta y perplejo cuando la violenta mirada de la muchacha cambió a una llena de fría altivez —… al tener que usar _"tus"_ poderes con una niña… ¿No te parece demasiado? — volvió entonces la vista al diario de Marianne y se concentró en las palabras de este, no permitiría que este se metiera nuevamente en su cabeza.

Irritado Alucard la observó, fue el momento preciso en que para distraerse Integra se dio un vago impulso con el pie derecho y continuo meciéndose al tiempo en que cogía nuevamente esa caja de plástico y daba más volumen a la música con el único fin de ignorarle.

"_Esta vez ganas, Integra" _

Se dijo mientras, humillado y molesto se retiraba de la biblioteca.

Fue cuando un murmullo logró nuevamente colarse en su cabeza con la naturalidad del leer pausado de su ama.

"…_Se alzó el vestido para llamar la atención de Lamar Jenkins, pero este solo se rió de ella, nosotros nos quedamos mirando a la pobre de Enid y a su espectacular ridículo cuando giré a Hellsing para ver su reacción está ya se retiraba, sin duda se cree superior al resto de nosotros, siquiera es tan atractiva"_

Alucard concordó con aquél último pensamiento y se giró nuevamente hacia ella, comprendiendo al fin lo que ocurría.

Este nuevo siglo había dado, a su gusto, demasiada libertad a las mujeres logrando que estas cambiaran muchos de sus hábitos. Uno de ellos por ejemplo era la forma en la cual trataban a sus superiores, él sin duda lo era, pero esta muchacha le había contestado y dicho palabras que… es cierto le habían hecho admirarla más y reír, pero que al fin de cuentas significaba demasiada insolencia en una mujer.

¿Qué mujer? ¡En una niña, aburridísima!

Pero si en algo se habían mantenido, aquél sexo débil, en general era en aquella _"tradición"_ que desde sus tiempos conocía como Diario de Vida. Dos de sus esposas lo habían tenido e innumerables damas nobles desde que él tuviera conocimiento. Hasta la madre de Integra tenía uno y lo más probable es que la chiquilla también. Conocedor de que ese tipo de manuscritos sostenía y guardaba todo lo que representaba el alma de las mujeres, por lo tanto sería una falta de respeto el leerlos sin el consentimiento de sus autores, le sorprendió encontrar a _la "correcta y noble"_ Integra inmiscuyéndose en los asuntos de otra persona, de otra muchacha.

Aquella idea le hizo olvidar su ofuscación.

"_Marianne Mercer"_

Había atrapado nuevamente infraganti a la muchacha.

Se acercó con sigilo y subió a las patas de la silla, logrando que Integra se exaltara lo suficiente hasta notar que se trataba de él. Ignorándolo nuevamente y centrándose más que nunca en su lectura.

"_George Arbury soltó al animalejo en la ducha de chicas"_

— ¡Vamos Integra! ¿Por qué eres tan desagradable? — deliberadamente dejó del lado el AMA, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta.

_"¿Desagradable ella? ¡Por favor! Si estaba muy tranquila leyendo ¡él había llegado a fastidiarla!"_

Impulsando con más fuerza, la silla se inclinó en exceso hacía delante, momento que Alucard aprovechó para estirar lentamente su mano derecha y arrebatar bruscamente el diario de Marianne Mercer de las manos de su ama.

— ¡Ajá! ¿Qué lees ama? — la respuesta de Integra fue la que esperaba y la que buscaba, la muchacha se colocó de pie sorprendida, con rapidez y molesta.

— ¡Alucard devuélvemelo! — exigió mientras iba tras él, Alucard alzó la vista al tiempo que trataba de leer lo que había robado a su ama, lo cierto es que no le interesaba pero ya que ella le había ganado con las palabras, él lo haría físicamente.

— ¿Sabes que es una falta de respeto? ¿Qué diría Walter al saber lo que su _"esmerada"_ educación ha logrado? — preguntó divertido mientras esquivaba los intentos de Integra por arrebatarle el diario.

— ¡Alucard ahora! — exigió nuevamente, dejándose sin querer arrastrar por el juego del vampiro.

Ya estaba.

En cualquier momento iría a la oficina de su padre y sacaría el arma que sabía estaba en el tercer cajón de la segunda columna. Le llenaría la cabeza de plomo y después se la cortaría y la volvería a llenar de plomo, lo cortaría en pedazos y los separaría en partes regándolos por los cuatro rincones de Inglaterra.

Sí, eso haría…

En cuanto lo atrapara.

Fue cuando tropezó, en algún momento habían salido de la biblioteca y se encontraron en el pasillo, al final de este había un pequeño escalón en el cual Integra no solo perdió el equilibrio si no que torció su pie de una manera muy poco natural. Tanto ella como Alucard escucharon el apagado crujido, pero la preocupación que por menos de un segundo se pintó en el rostro del vampiro, desapareció cuando notó que Integra se iba con todo su peso, sobre él.

Las bocas estaban juntas para sorpresa de ambos, al igual que los ojos azules de ellas estaban asombrados, fijos en las pupilas carmesí de él. Integra hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus dientes chocaron sonoramente contra los del vampiro. Y este… ¡Oh! Que equivocado estaba, ahí sobre él, todo lo que podía sentir era que Integra no era en lo absoluto _"nada atractiva"_ sobre su propio pecho sentía la presión de los de ella sacándole el aire, la firmeza del estómago y los contornos de sus muslos, todos forzándose a separarse de él.

Era una oportunidad de oro. Someterla ahí mismo en suelo como lo había hecho con innumerables amantes que jamás se habían resistido a su capacidad amatoria, a su talento erótico y a la sensualidad que desde niño había exudado. Auto complacerse en ella y volverla una mujer.

Por lo mismo cruzó ambos brazos tras el cuello de la muchacha y ya estando en posición le robo un beso, el aliento y si era posible el alma.

Integra sintió que ardía, pero no de la manera en la cual a Alucard le hubiera gustado. Si no que de ira y rabia, cerrando la boca y aguantando la presión de los labios del vampiro puso ambas manos a los costados y con fuerza se alzó arrastrando al niño demonio con ella, que más que besándola parecía querer succionarla entera.

"_Una maldita sanguijuela"_

Apretó los dientes para evitar que aquél demonio intentara adentrarse más en su boca y balbuceó

— ¡Selsame!

Extrañamente Alucard obedeció o al menos separó su boca de la de ella. La chica respiró y le miró contenida de furia a punto de estallar.

— Estás sonrojada… ¿Es por mí? — preguntó esbozando una ladina sonrisa y con un brillo excitado en sus pupilas. De solo saber que era debido a como la sostenía en aquél momento, Integra se sintió profundamente humillada, pensamiento que motivaba como nada al vampiro para mantenerla sujeta a él, entre más se revolvía más fuerza aplicaba. No le pareció mala idea el sacar un par de manos más para atrapar sus piernas… ¿Y tal vez palparle el trasero?

Extendió aún más su risa; décadas atrás disfrutaba molestando y humillando al padre de la muchacha y ahora descubría como hacerlo con ella, pero había una gigantesca diferencia entre disfrutar a expensas de Arthur o Integra, con Arthur jamás había disfrutado de _"aquella"_ manera.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te has creído, maldita sanguijuela para tratarme de esa manera? — los ojos de la muchacha refulgían y parecían querer fulminarle con la mirada. Arthur jamás había tenido tal intensidad.

No, siquiera había un punto que pudiera comparar al padre con la hija.

Ladeó entonces su cabeza y fijando la vista en otro lugar, sin soltarla contestó engreído

— Bah… muchacha como si no lo hubieras querido

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! — gritó hecha una furia — ¡JAMAS!

Y hubo dos cosas que le hicieron reaccionar en ese momento.

La primera; aquél jamás había sido demasiado tajante y unido a su mirada, demasiado decidido.

La segunda; sintió algo raro, como un tambor dentro de él, algo que resonó desde su pecho subiendo y adentrándose en su cabeza con la duda de la extrañeza.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Perturbado tuvo, debió soltarla y ella se separó de él como si entre ambos se hubiera activado un resorte.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡¿Cómo te atreves bastardo? — la muchacha trató de colocarse de pie, pero se resintió en cuanto trató de apoyar su peso en el pie dañado, cedió y sin notar como antes de caer al suelo, Alucard ya le sostenía.

— ¡Suéltame! — escupió soltándose con brusquedad, fijó en él su mirada — no me toques…

Alucard soltó una mirada aburrida y no se volvió acercar. Intentó seguirla, pero nuevamente Integra le ignoró. La vio erguirse orgullosa y alejarse de él, sin mirar en ningún momento atrás.

**°~*OOO*~°**

Hace años que no manifestaba tic alguno, de hecho siglos… desde que era un humano. Recordaba bien la última vez… ¿O quizás era la primera? ¡Mierda no lo recordaba!

Se colocó de pie con violencia y siquiera prestó atención cuando la silla se fue al suelo. Dio tres pasos hacia el fondo de su habitación tratando de rememorar.

¿Había sido su primo?

¿O su hermano?

Radhu, tenía el apoyo de los turcos y había conseguido una momentánea paz en la zona. Debido a la traición sobre su familia. Pero era débil y los turcos lo habían mantenido solo para evitar que el populacho se alzara contra ellos.

Sí, había sido con su hermano, sus hombres lo habían sacado por la noche del castillo y lo habían arrastrado a su tienda. Un viaje de siete horas que retomarían, pero esta vez junto a su ejército para recuperar lo que le pertenecía. Después de todo cuando vieran a los guardias muertos al pie de la habitación de su hermano, que antes fuera la suya…

Sí, ya lo recordaba, era humano y tenía ese tic, el que le hacía mover de manera nerviosa la punta de su pie. Bajo la vista a estos y ahí estaba, golpeteando contra el suelo con toda la frustración encima, solo que esta vez, como en aquella no tendría con que conformarse, ni una batalla que presentar para desarmar a su enemigo.

Le debía fidelidad a Integra y él se había propasado.

El golpeteó contra el suelo se hizo más fuerte. Respiró con fuerza y miró hacia atrás, ahí estaba su cofre y al lado de esta la silla en el suelo. Fue y la levantó. Solo para volver a posar el culo en esta.

Si Radhu le debía fidelidad a él y él a Integra ¿acaso no lo había traicionado al vulnerarla? Podía entender porque había reaccionado con tanta fiereza, pero con sus manos desnudas difícilmente podría hacerle frente a él y eso Alucard lo sabía. La chica se había controlado y lo había despreciado por que él, en cierto sentido, le traicionó. Sí, no tenía razones para estar enojado con la chiquilla esa. Además era obvio que se sintiera vulnerada, con suerte Integra llamaba la atención de un chico estúpido, era demasiado abrumador que alguien como él; hermoso según sus propias palabras, se atreviera y la obligara a besarlo.

Pero ella jamás lo admitiría.

Esa mocosa insolente jamás lo admitiría. Fijo la vista en la pared y alzó las piernas por sobre la mesa.

Él le había vulnerado, ella era una dama de la nobleza, hasta él sabía cómo tratarlas… si se había excedido.

Ex…ce…di…do.

"_¿Me molestaría tanto si Integra no fuera una mujer? ¿Qué mujer? Una niña, una niña demasiado aburrida"_

Por eso había reaccionado así, todas las mujeres a esa edad eran mojigatas o al menos lo eran desde ese siglo, el maldito siglo XX que fuera de traer consigo esa _"liberación sexual", _pero que decidía que una mujer de trece años ya no era apta para tener bebes y por ende con seguir algo de _"acción"_ con ella.

Pero Integra no era una mujer, era una niña… una niña aburridísima.

Sí, una niña. Si fuera en su reino hasta él tendría que apoyar la ley que decía que ahora era pedofilia involucrarse con una niñita… pero no con esa niñita, esa niñita era demasiado aburrida, no la quería ni cerca suyo, ni menos como "_alguna supuesta madre de sus hijos"_ si es que se hubieran encontrado en Valaquia en el tiempo en el cual era rey.

_"¡Si hasta la madre de Jesús lo parió a los trece años!"_

Que cinismo. Que cínica era ella, sería él quizás el único en atreverse a tocarla y ¡Besarla! Porque era mucho, mucho más poderoso que ella. ¿Y que se hiciera la difícil? Si él era el hermoso ¡no ella! Debería estar agradecida por el solo hecho de demostrarle lo que era ser tocada por otro ser.

A esa sería, fría, aburridísima y nada atractiva chica. Rió para sí, pero el gesto se le congeló en el rostro, al nuevamente notar dos cosas.

La primera; el pie le temblaba como si tuviera espasmos cardiacos.

La segunda; _"Imbécil, si Integra no fuera mujer sería chico y te habrías guardado de molestarlo"_

**°~*OOO*~°**

— Lady Integra

— ¡QUE! — gritó con toda la descortesía que podía manifestar en aquél momento. La muchacha del servicio se inclinó y cerró los ojos temerosa, aquél gesto bastó para que Integra nuevamente se replegara y volviera su perfil impasible. La muchacha le extendió la bandeja con hielo y las vendas que había exigido cuando llegó cojeando a su habitación.

Tras ella entró Walter y el enojo de Integra pareció desvanecerse.

— Yo me encargare Elisa, déjanos— sonrió el mayordomo a la muchacha, esta no se hizo repetir la orden y salió presurosa de la habitación.

Fastidiada Integra camino hacia su cama y se dejó caer pesadamente en esta. Walter, simplemente no entendía, obviamente se había dañado… ¿Dónde? Era lo que no sabía. La vio sacarse el zapato y la media muy enojada y algo le aclaró que no solo estaba molesta por su reciente herida, fue entonces cuando se acercó.

— Ama… por favor siéntese en la silla— Integra obedeció silenciosa, era claro que Walter sabía más de esas cosas que ella.

Sin mucho pudor el mayordomo cogió el pie lastimado de Integra y lo presionó.

— Solo es una torcedura — declaró, mientras cogía hielo y hacia una bolsa, la que presionó y sujeto a la pierna de la muchacha —ahora… si mi ama esta lista para decirme que le ocurrió…— Integra desvió la vista.

¿Por qué Walter le llamaba "mi ama"?

Él no era el vampiro y no era un sirviente _"de ese tipo"_ no, él la cuidaba, vestía, alimentaba e iba a sus reuniones escolares, casi era su padre.

No, no lo era, pero se le acercaba bastante.

— Me tropecé al salir de la biblioteca…— contestó con sequedad, Walter vio el rubor que Integra reprimía mirando a otro lugar, pero supuso que la muchacha no se atrevería a decirle nada, inmediatamente pensó en el vampiro.

— ¿Alucard le hizo algo? — en una circunstancia normal si Integra se hubiera colocado nerviosa, muy en contra de lo obvio le hubiera creído. Pero en esos pocos meses en los cuales la muchacha se había visto obligada a madurar, se convirtió en una magnifica actriz capaz de controlar hasta la arruga más pequeña que se filtrara en su rostro. Por lo que a diferencia de otras ocasiones el que se mostrara impasible solo le indicaba lo mucho que se había preparado para darle, sin, tal cual Walter creía, mostrar la mínima evidencia de afectación, esta ensayada respuesta.

— Aquél sirviente no se atrevería a nada…

"_Sirviente"_

Si, aquello era demasiado ensayado para Integra. Muy contrario a su usual e iracunda personalidad cuando se trataba de violentar su propio espacio. Y Walter imaginaba que para que Integra se mostrara tan fría y tranquila, tan buena actriz, debió ser mucho lo que el vampiro se acercó.

¿Acaso no había sido él, también, víctima de sus desagradables y pesadas bromas?

Pero siempre había un límite; Integra lo era, fuera de ser la heredera de la casa, aún era una niña y además una dama. Que la fastidiara al punto de lastimarla era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Sin embargo nada dijo y con gestos paternales terminó su faena para sin decir nada alzarla en brazos, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en la muchacha y depositarla con cuidado sobre la cama.

— Es mejor que descanse ya por hoy… ordenaré que traigan su cena — dijo mientras se dirigía al closet de la muchacha, de este extrajo un pijama y se lo tendió — Pediré una cita con el Doctor Trevelian para primera hora de mañana… — fue cuando se retiró.

Integra suspiro aliviada, estaba esperando que Walter le mencionara algo, pero al parecer el mayordomo no se había dado cuenta de nada. Impulsándose con sus brazos se acercó hasta el pijama y lentamente comenzó a desvestirse. Fue en aquél momento en que sin saber porque, recordó la sensación de presión sobre sus labios y como Alucard había estrechado su cuerpo al de ella.

"_Mierda"_

Había sido su maldito primer beso. El primer puto beso que diera en su vida, se lo había cedido a un chupasangre… a un maldito chupasangre.

Siquiera el estúpido primo de Mercer se había atrevido a tanto y ese muchacho al menos era humano, como ella. Normal y simple.

"_Si claro, Integra Hellsing normal"_

Cuando lo notó estaba estrujando el cuello de su blusa mientras intentaba doblarla adecuadamente.

Había sido demasiado, no podía acercarse de esa manera, no podía tocarla así y menos aún besarla. ¡Y no solo eso! ¡El muy bastardo había leído su pensamiento! ¡Y… y ella… ELLA había tenido la debilidad de llamarlo hermoso! En ese mismo momento quiso ahogarse con la almohada, pero solo hundió un grito lleno de frustración.

¿Y qué ocurría si es que ese era el único beso que recibía en su vida? Uno robado a la fuerza por un ser maldito que lo había hecho exclusivamente para fastidiarla. Resopló con fuerza; sabía que no era femenina, trataba de portarse como una Noble tanto como una dama, pero a veces su carácter le ganaba. Pero no perdía el tiempo en buscar agradarle al sexo opuesto, estaba tan vedada en aquél tema y sinceramente le parecía ridículo y vano. Por lo tanto le resultaba completamente factible que no llamara la atención de ningún muchacho de los que conocía, el primo de Mercer, era un idiota a lo lejos se veía que no gustaba de ella sino de lo que representaba. Lo mismo ocurría con todos aquellos que dejaban cartas en su banco de la escuela o las escondían en sus cuadernos… ninguno digno de ella.

¡Con una mierda! Si ella era Integra Wingates Hellsing y a sus trece años ya había matado para conseguir lo que le correspondía ¿Quién de todos ellos podía decir eso? ¿Ah? Ella había tomado las riendas de una organización, oculta pero poderosa, era la cabeza de un grupo de soldados que cazaban y asesinaban moustros que plagaban las más horribles pesadillas de cualquiera de esos muchachitos, hijos de papá, delicados y educados.

Ella era todo eso y más, daba lo mismo si les agradaba o no. Cuando tuviera la edad suficiente podría elegir, se postrarían ante ella para ofrecerle todo lo que tuvieran y más. Y si se negaban, Su Majestad sabría obligarlos.

**°~*OOO*~°**

A Integra le resultó curioso cómo es que ese recuerdo llegó a su cabeza, de hecho había funcionado de atrás hacia adelante. Primero recordó lo enfurecida que había estado y lo frustrada que se había sentido. Luego el por qué se habían manifestado en su cabeza semejantes ideas y con ella llegó al evento en sí.

El día en que Alucard le había robado un beso.

Pero era algo egoísta de su parte. Jamás recordaba con detalle el asalto que hiciera en la habitación del vampiro al día siguiente para descargar una Glock 17 sobre el ataúd descubierto del vampiro. Y durante muchos años se guardó muy bien de expresar la admiración y el ataque de risa que se guardó cuando vio la reacción del vampiro; toda orgullosa se había retirado mientras era ayudada por un bastón, sintiendo tras ella a todas las sombras moverse amenazantes hacia ella.

Pero solo eran sombras. Alucard jamás le haría más daño del que ya le había hecho.

Se llevó el brazo derecho tras la nuca con el afán de usarlo de almohada, mientras que con el izquierdo esgrimía un maltrecho cigarrillo, el único que le quedara después de la batalla. Lo encendió y le dio una profunda calada la cual sirvió para consolarla y aliviarla en partes iguales. Bajo ella se extendía el suelo negro y húmedo de Londres, el amanecer había llegado y el rojo inundaba las calles, tras una batalla que había cobrado miles de vidas. Por unos segundos Integra se sintió realmente cansada.

Victoria llegó a su lado.

— Sir Integra… — dijo quedamente, Integra sin alzar la cabeza dirigió la vista hacia ella.

— Celas…

— El amo… ¿El amo…?

— Se ha ido… — respondió impasible — quizás para siempre — y al dar esa sentencia Integra entendió por qué aquellos recuerdos habían inundado su mente.

— No— contradijo la muchacha — él, él volverá — Integra apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre su codo y observó a la muchacha con atención, sin duda Celas había tenido una batalla ardua durante la noche, envuelta en un uniforme carmesí le gustaba saber que aquella era la sangre de sus enemigos y compañeros caídos, estaba exultante por la victoria, por haber sobrevivido. Pero en un punto de todo aquello lamentaba el precio que había pagado.

Después de todo, nadie más jamás se atrevió a besarla o acercarse a ella. El moustro que lo había conseguido simplemente desapareció. Y ya a sus veintitrés años sabía que con el paso del tiempo sus posibilidades se reducían. Y lo cierto es que ella ya no quería más, no deseaba a nadie que no estuviera por encima suyo, que no fuera superior. Que no hubiera sobrevivido.

Jamás habría pensado que el vampiro cayera en esa categoría.

— Usted le ordenó que regresara — interrumpió Celas y un molesto tic le hizo estremecer la cabeza cuando notó que el humo de su cigarrillo se estaba filtrando en su ojo dañado. Con dificultad se colocó de pie y Victoria le ayudó a avanzar algunos pasos.

— No sería la primera vez en que ese caprichoso vampiro me desobedece…

**°~*OOO*~°**

— ¡Oh… por favor! — se quejó Alucard con una sonrisa en la boca — quién te escuchara diría que eras una pobre víctima de las circunstancias — el vampiro cruzó los dedos frente a su rostro y divertido ante el gesto de fastidio que Integra le lanzaba continuó — tú disfrutaste tanto como yo esa batalla

Integra dio una calada a su cigarrillo y lo golpeo suavemente para dejar caer la ceniza en el respectivo cenicero.

— No trates de torcer lo que ocurrió, fue emocionante sí, pero jamás disfrutaría de ver como una ciudad es arrasada, resulta poco práctico y muy grotesco — entonces le miró — fue muy conveniente para ti estar desaparecido todos esos años mientras este basurero trataba de levantarse

— Que extrañas objeciones pones Integra, accedo a lo de poco práctico, va de la mano con tu forma de ser… sin embargo me decepcionar al tachar todo de grotesco… ¿Cómo si hubiera algo de malo en ello? Sois… quiero decir, son ustedes quienes han restado el valor a la sangre y a su justo pago por el bien… — Integra se colocó de pie

— ¿Bien? ¿De qué demonios hablas Alucard? ¿Bien para quién? — El vampiro resopló contenido, a veces ella lograba exasperarlo y nada lo hacía más como que interrumpieran sus palabras.

— Yo saqué muchas enseñanzas de todo ello, pero es obvio que los humanos solo vieran lo obvio— Integra rió ante las palabras del vampiro.

— Es tan natural para ti solo pensar en lo que te es conveniente, eres un egoísta

— Que aquellas palabras salgan de tu boca no hacen más que halagarme

— ¿Acaso insinúas que yo soy egoísta? — Alucard se colocó de pie y se acercó a ella, extendió su mano y le acarició la cicatriz en su ojo.

— ¿Ves bien con él? — Integra se estremeció ante el toque, gesto que resultó tremendamente agradable en Alucard. Y sin decir nada asintió.

Entonces con su otra mano la tomó de cuello y con calma se inclinó hasta ella, primero para besarle la cicatriz y luego la boca.

Porque lo cierto es que la había extrañado, todos esos años perdido en el limbo aniquilando vidas y almas para volver. Y él también se había deleitado recordando más de una vez cuando le robara aquél beso y se había enfurecido cuando esa imagen se enturbiaba con todas las escenas de amor y sexo que su mente absorbió con el paso de los años, mezclando su cara con la de otras mujeres extrañadas, amadas y queridas. Con el tiempo temió olvidar su rostro y al pasar los años el tratar de mantener la última imagen que tuviera de Integra pasó a ser una obsesión, solo ese recuerdo; de cómo se había enfurecido, de cómo sus ojos refulgían de furia ante su atrevimiento, le ayudó mantener sus facciones y recordarla en parte como había sido.

La niña con el tiempo pasó a ser una verdadera mujer digna de su completa fidelidad y sacrificio, alejada de aquellas caretas de compostura se convirtió en el único amo capaz de desear y ante el cual gustoso se habría doblegado una y mil veces. Aceptando en desmedro de su propio orgullo que ella antepusiera el suyo. Con gusto le había visto crecer y se imaginaba como serían ahora sus formas presionadas a su cuerpo. Habiéndola visto combatir sabía que no era aburrida, viendo cómo se negaba a caer en las costumbres de su género se transformó en el enemigo y la amante que le hubiera gustado doblegar y someter.

Por lo mismo cada vez que le _"robaba"_ un beso ya no lo hacía con el afán de fastidiarla. El hecho de que Integra se dejara y ella le robara besos a él, quitaba por completo el sentido a molestarla. Incluso buscaba disfrutar y que ella disfrutara de aquello. Todo aquél tiempo perdido, eso era lo que le enfurecía. Más que tragarse todos sus pensamientos hacia ella, los cuales había emitido antes de que Integra se transformara en lo que actualmente era; su amante. Y no una a la que doblegaba, sino aquella con la cual había decidido llegar al fin de sus días. Sabía también que Integra se tragaba cada uno de sus orgullosos pensamientos, pero si era honesto había sido él quien más mortificara a la muchacha, él la había considerado fea y aburrida. Ella sabía que él podía ser hermoso.

¿Fue ella entonces quién primero lo entendió?

La supuesta tranquilidad con la cual le relatara el amanecer posterior a su caída, le decía que no. Tal vez también se había dado cuenta en esos años en los cuales se le dio por vencido.

Si en ese entonces, cuando desconfiaba y odiaba lo que ella representaba, hubiera sido un poco más maduro quizás le habría besado con tranquilidad y ella en vez de alejarse no se habría arrepentido de que fuera él quién le quitara su primer beso. Pero la verdad es que a Integra eso no le importaba. Él sabía que ella había esperado una vida normal que obviamente a su lado jamás tendría. Solo ahora admitía que ese tambor que subió del pecho a su garganta; fue el sonido indescriptible y molesto de una sensación que el tiempo solo hizo crecer.

No se culpaba por no notarlo, en esos años y a su gusto Integra era incapaz de producir las sensaciones que ahora, hacia ella le embargaban. Pero debió haber sido más suspicaz y entender las señales que por muertas que estuvieran él ya había experimentado.

Desde el preciso segundo en que se sobrepasara con ella, muy secretamente había deseado ser él siempre, el único que besara los labios de ella, su ama.

Era el único derecho que sobre ella había exigido.


End file.
